toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Piplupower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Cog page. If you need help, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Happy Editing! Flippers 12:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool, I didn't know you play toontown! I reconize your username from the POTCO Wiki and the POTCO Player's Wiki. Happy Editing! From IP 71something Adminship There are 2 admins on this wiki, me, and a guy named Vultraz. Vultraz seems to be inactive, so I need a admin to replace him until he comes back. Would you like to be that admin? Happy editing, Flippers 11:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) User rights Alright, I'll promote you to adminship. But if I see you doing anything bad, I'll take it away. Flippers 01:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Rank Oh and just saying, if you want to know your rank, you are vice president of this wiki. I am president and founder. Flippers 22:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Hey Piplupower! Soon will come the 1st annual TT wiki gathering! TTWG for short. Its where we all meet and fight some cogs! And your gonna be the second host of it! Your gonna help me, the host, think of activities to do! For more info, go to the article ToonTown Wiki Gathering. I do not know your toon's name, so when you see the article fill in the part that says "2nd Host:" With your toon's name. Then I'll start planning the party. Once you have done that, reply to me on my talk page. Flippers 14:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Come? So are you coming or not? Flippers 14:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New Check out the gathering article, I updated it. Flippers 15:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Room In the center of ToonTown Central.Flippers 16:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) POTCO I used to play Pirates Online. But I quit it. I just got tired of it. Flippers 17:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Time About 3 months ago. Flippers 17:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Loot My friend told me about that. I played on his account. Haven't been on since. Flippers 17:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Unlimited I currently have unlimited. But I'm gonna stop it soon. Bye. Message me when your on again.Flippers 17:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Time's Up I'm sorry. Vultraz the previous admin has returned to the wiki. I'm afraid I will have to demote you. But if you get about 200 more edits I'll make you a admin again. I will miss you, and always be your friend. Flippers 11:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry for taking your space As soon as all 3 of us are on at the same time, I bet we'll be in good business. I might give you a couple things to revise; for example - check out the "Gags" pages. More than two thirds of those pages don't have images. That's a hint. Vultraz 05:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Party Up! Hey there toon! I, Flippers, admin of the ToonTown Wiki, am releasing a week long event! It's called...(Drumroll) Party Up! From monday (September 27th) all the way to Sunday (August 3rd)! What in the world is so special about this event, you may ask? Well I, Flippers, will be going on Toontown daily for 1 to 3 hours, greeting all of you! Its gonna be a cog busting,gag filled, epic event! How will you find me? Simple! Just use the tracker I have added to my user page! It tells you if I'm on, and if I am on, where in the world I am! So just check my user page from September 27th to August 3rd to find me! (Please Note: not everybody will be able to be Flippers' friend. He is currently deleting many friends so he can add you guys. Also, the tracker will stay once the event is over.) Well, thats it! Remember, September 27th to August 3rd! See ya there! Flippers 22:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I cant I cant make you an admin i need to have special rights and the reason why flippers removed you is because you wernt on for a while. Man for the job 06:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Man for the job 19:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC)